


Let's talk about crap at our break-time

by BlackSugerBlueCoffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita as captain, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSugerBlueCoffee/pseuds/BlackSugerBlueCoffee
Summary: A rare pair fic . And it's just a normal and crappy fic. Kagetukki Yamahina  as your couple.I don't know how to summarize cause it's my first fanfic ever. [Please don't kill me if there are any mistakes]





	Let's talk about crap at our break-time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone [ If their actually anyone reading ]. It's my first writing ever. I've never written anything before. 
> 
> Also English isn't my first language so please bear with my crappy grammar and mistakes. 
> 
> It will be great if you guys find out my mistakes and inform it with correct ans. 
> 
> Thanks "zeldaaa" for proof reading. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

It's their second year of high school. 

 

It was 10 minutes break from practice. The volleyball team was taking rest.  
It was when Tukishima got that tingling feeling to tease someone. So he did what his instincts was telling him to do .He asked Yamaguchi with a davilsh grin,

"Say, who's good at 'Receiving'? You or Hinata?I mean one of you need to receive properly. And one must be at the  
TOP of their form "  
He was expecting a choking Yamaguchi with " Tukkiiiiiii......!!" but instead, what he got caught him off-guard. 

Instead of choking, Yamaguchi was wearing his own smug smirk and said " We both have dicks and holes. Don't you think it'd be a waste if we do it only one way? I mean there's nothing wrong with exploring new things. Cause that's how you learn and become a pro. "  
Before this conversation could go any further and fuck up already a fucked Tukishima's mind,Hinata called Yamaguchi. And Yamaguchi went off, leaving a jaw dropping, shell shocked Tsukishima. Never in his dream did Tukishima ever think he would get THIS kind of response from his best friend. Still can't believe how straight forward the answer was and the bold word choice! Just when did Yamaguchi become like that? ~OmiGod!!!~

"Is it only me or are your lips really trying to get divorced from each other? Would you mind getting them back together? After all separation isn't a good thing you know "  
Kei finally got back to his normal stage and closed his mouth with Kageyama's teasing words. And again, since when was Kageyama this creative with his teasing ? ~ Is he also trying to mimicry me~  
"Shut up."  
"So what were you guys talking about? What made you that shocked?"  
"Umm, how should I put it, don't you think Yamaguchi has changed? "  
"How so? "  
" I mean his personality. It's not like I'm discovering it suddenly today. His personality, choice of words has changed bit by bit throughout the last 1 year. Don't you think so? You do remember right how he was when you guys first met us? "  
" Well about that, don't you think nothing is actually the same compared to when we first met. Think about it, we HATED each other in our first year. If 1 year ago someone told us that we will be boyfriends in the future I might have beat the shit out of that person but look at us now, we are just doing fine. And you do know I love you now right?" 

"Oh! Yeah.."  
~Holy crap I keep forgetting about our relationship ~

Yes, no one would have thought that Kageyama and Tukishima would date each other and same goes for Hinata and Yamaguchi also. But here they are, two perfectly perfect couples. At least almost.... 

"Did you forget about our relationship Again, Kei?? "  
" No I didn't and what's up with that 'Again'" ~ Well now you're reading my mind, good. ~

" Well I said 'Again' cause you forgot about it a couple of times, remember? "  
"Oh whatever stop exaggerating things "  
" Okay okay. But back to the topic don't You have change also? "  
"What, me?? "  
"Yep"  
"No haven't changed a bit"  
"You did Kei. And I'm not complaining, I would say I like my this Kei more "

Tukishima's cheek heat up a bit from Kageyama's word. 

"S-shut up. And what the change you were taking about?"  
"Well you were more like a teenager acting like a grown ass adult. Always over-thinking things and keeping everything to yourself. Not like you have changed entirely but still I think you're also significantly changing everyday. At least I can say you share things with people now "  
" Well I won't say it's Any random person whom I'd share my feelings with, rather he's a special one. And I'm really grateful for having this person. "

Now it was Kageyama's time to blush. It's truly amazing how expressive Tukishima is now. If it was the old bitter, overly salty (he is still now but a little bit less) Tukishima he would never say that out loud. Forget about saying that he was lucky to have him, he might like to keep a thousand miles distance from him.

" Ugh, 'Dashi please make a Dentist's appointment for me. My teeth are gonna really fall from this overly sweet conversation " 

" You are one to talk Hinata " Tukishima says with a monotone voice but internally screaming from embarrassment. 

"What? Hey, I'm never this lovey dovey and sappy! "  
" Are you sure Shouyou?" Again Yamaguchi says with that smirk. 

" Traitor. " Hinata comments while pouting.

The rest of the 3 start snickering. 

And at that time Ennoshita called them cause their break was over. After their previous 3rd years retired Ennoshita became their new captain. And yes that boy also changed positively. Now there is no 'running away from responsibility' for him. He is the new guardian for them (aside from their Guardian Deity). 

And so they got back to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know the feed back in comment.It will encourage me to write more.


End file.
